Life With No Soul
by wolfprincess16
Summary: Terra Wade had never had such a crazy night. Discovering that her boss, Mr. Wessex, was actually a demon prince from Hell named Naberius that had been using her to devise a plot to destroy all of mankind was not on her list of "What ifs". Now, with no job and no life, she had to start over. What better way to start over than with creating life for another? (Set after movie w/ Oc)


**Welp, here I am with another fanfic. I hope I finish it this time. **

**Disclaimer: **_I, author Wolfprincess16, do not own any parts of the movie, "I, Frankenstein", it belongs solely to Stuart Beattie and Kevin Grevioux._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

What the _hell _was she supposed to do now?

Terra had no clue what she was to do next. As she lay in one of the, unsurprisingly rare, beds within the church, waiting for one of the gargoyles to come in and tend to her, Terra couldn't help but realize that her career was gone. She had been working Mr. Wes- Naberius for years, and only planned on what she'd do after she retired. Her boss being a demon prince from Hell and forcing her to reanimate corpses so his fellow demons could possess their soulless bodies and destroy all mankind was not on her list of "what if's". She hadn't even planned on what would happen if she were to lose her job because Naberius had expressed on several occasions how much he needed her and Carl, and had given her so much confidence that she hadn't even thought of making a Plan B. Who'd make a Plan B when Plan A was everything you had ever wanted? She wanted to be a scientist that made a life changing discovery and, with the help of the demon prince, she had done it.

So what _was _she to do now? Now that Naberius was dead, or whatever they called it, and her lab, including a majority of her life's work, was a giant sink hole leading straight to Hell, where would she go? What could she do? The only thing to do would be to start from scratch again, but it had already taken her so many years to become the scientist she was, working for Naberius, that starting over was foreign. Start over? Oh god, the idea made her sick. She put all of her time and effort into her work, and had been so hypnotized by her passion for science that she couldn't see Naberius for what he really was. A bastard from Hell, literally. She should've known it; he had come into her lab, looking exactly the same every day. She had been working for the man for years, seeing him more often than not, and hadn't once questioned about how he appeared to never age. There were so many of those new cosmetics and surgeries that one could get to appear younger that she thought he had taken a go at them, but oh, how wrong was she.

She was so _stupid. _If only she had seen through his facade, she could've been off somewhere else, totally disconnected from the war between demons and . . . gargoyles, whom she still had yet to get used to, and made a legacy for herself. But she was so blinded by her love for science and her desire to make a life-shattering discovery that Naberius was able to trick her into almost destroying all of humanity. Ugh. She was so, so stupid. Now, here she lay in a king size bed, in a church she had never been to before that housed holy gargoyles that were the protectors of mankind, the same gargoyles that destroyed her boss, whom had actually been a demon from hell that had plans of world annihilation, with a broken ankle, no job, no colleagues , and, as far as the rest of the world knew, no life.

She was _fucked. _

Terra sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. She decided that it wasn't the right time for thoughts like that. All she wanted to do was rest, because fearing for one's life was exhausting. She shifted her head on the plush pillow on the bed that looked as if it were from the a painting, and closed her eyes. No more thoughts about the future, and no more disheartening thoughts about how stupid she had been. The thought of sleeping on such a heavenly bed, surrounded by nothing but peace and quiet, sounded like a blessing that she wouldn't dare pass up. Before she had time to let another sentence form within her mind, she was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Terra?"<p>

Oh god, it was time to get up already?

"Terra? Darling?" The blonde only knew one person that had a voice as angelic as that one. Leonore was the holiest of the holiest in the human world, being the leader of the Heaven-sent gargoyles and protecting all of mankind, she couldn't compare to preachers and ministries, and that was the only reason why Terra opened her eyes. "Hello, child. I came in to heal you and . . . " She gestured towards Tessa's ankle, which the blonde felt was as good as new. ". . . to escort you back home."

"What?" Oh yeah, she had her own house. In the midst of all that had happened that night, Terra had completely forgotten that she had a house. "Oh, yeah." She said softly. With the weirdest night of her life over, Terra wouldn't mind going back to reality. She put her leg over the side of the bed, but Leonore's light touch of her arm stopped her.

"Terra, before you leave, there is something that I need to do first." She said. Terra, with great confusion, turned her body to give Leonore more of her attention. "No human has ever known of the battle between gargoyles and demons. For over centuries, it has strictly been limited to the beings you refer to as "supernatural". I am the leader of the gargoyles, appointed by archangel Micheal himself, to protect humanity from the likes of demon interference. With this responsibility, I must make sure that all who are involved are kept secret from the human world, as our existence would stray them away from the path that has already been chosen for them by God's will. Therefore, no humans can know of our being."

"You . . . want to erase my memory?" Terra asked, a little fear mixed in with hesitation. Terra thought she'd be scarred by the events that had unfolded that night, but would at least be able to suffer alongside the gargoyles and Frankenstein's monster. Now knowing that she wouldn't even remember what could've been the greatest creation in all of mankind, she suddenly felt more solemn than before her nap. She, especially, wanted to remember her boss. She wanted to remember all the hard work and concentration that she put into the project her and Carl had been assigned to, and that no matter how many times they failed and disappointed Naberius, he'd always say how important they were to the company, and to him.

But was that really what she wanted? Going back to the real world and forgetting about it all sounded like a luxury. She wouldn't be involved in a spiritual war that she couldn't add anything to, and she'd be just like any normal civilian, completely unaware. She wouldn't have to worry about demons trying to take her soul every now and then because before she met Adam, she didn't even believe in that kind've stuff.

Adam. She remembered now, that Adam wanted her to make him a companion. Someone that could be his friend since it seemed as though he'd live for a very, _very _long time. She couldn't just wipe him away. She was the only person in the entire world that knew of Dr. Frankenstein's journal, had made sense of it, and was almost able to bring someone back from the dead. She probably would have to, if not for the whole building getting destroyed situation.

"Um, Ms. Leonore? I understand that I, as a human, should have no part in this war between spiritual beings, but I have made a promise that I do not want to go back on." Her face was so calm, and unreadable. Not being able to see how Leonore was taking her request didn't soothe Terra in the slightest. "Therefore, I was wondering if you'd let me keep my memories for a little while longer. At least until I have kept my promise." She finished. Leonore took a deep breath and remained silent for quite some time. Terra understood her dilemma, no human should know of the gargoyles, she understood that, and keeping her memories was risky for both parties, but she couldn't just give up. Terra hadn't finished her part and, with all factors in mind, she knew it had to be done. Especially for someone who'd be as lonely as Adam.

"I see." Leonore began. "What is this 'promise' that you speak of? Hm? I'm guessing it relates to Adam in some manner." She asked, still looking cool and level-headed.

"Yes. I promised that I'd . . . that he wouldn't be alone for the rest of his life. That'd I'd make him a companion."

"Don't you think if God wanted him to have a companion, he'd have granted him one?"

"Well . . ." Terra hadn't even thought God existed until that very night. "Maybe this is his way of granting it." Even though she hadn't thought God existed, Terra knew that the only way she'd be able to break through to Leonore would be to mutter His name, and after what had happened that night, Terra wasn't even sure if God did exist or not. Said woman stared at her with as much silence floating in the room that they'd be able to hear Terra's racing heart.

"I will think over your request. But in return, you must stay here, where you can be protected." Terra nodded vigorously. She had no problems staying in a giant church with beds from the 19th century that were as big as her house. "Good. Now, I must go. Tonight was very . . . eventful, and I must check with the remaining gargoyles. Get some rest, darling. A lot has happened." Terra couldn't agree more, but she had already slept off any fatigue she had before.

"Thank you Ms. Leonore." The queen of the gargoyles gave her a calming smile before she left the room to herself. Terra wiggled her foot, the one that had the broken ankle, and found that it'd be comfortable enough to walk on. She rose to her feet and, although hesitantly, left her room. She had no idea where she would go, but she was stopped directly outside her door by a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Terra." Adam said, rising to his feet. He had been sitting on the floor across from her room. "How are you feeling?" She had to clear her throat and sigh. Having a casual conversation with Frankenstein's monster was something she had never done and hadn't expected to ever happen. For God's sake, she hadn't even thought the man existed until he crashed into her laboratory and took back his creator's journal.

"Better. Thank you." She replied. "I'm more concerned about you." Adam glanced down at his feet, looking like a nervous school boy before he responded.

"I'm fine. I don't get injured very easily." He said in that rugged tone he always used when regarding himself.

"Adam. Now that the night's over, I want you to know that I intend to keep my promise." She said. He looked back at her with an expression she could only dub as hopeful.

"What-"

"You know what I'm talking about. I want to make you a companion, so that for as long as you live someone will be by your side. Living for as long as you have, alone, must've been hard already. I don't want you to have to continue to live like that. You need someone that you can trust, someone that is like you and that you can call a friend." She said. "I want to give that to you. You deserve as much."

She could see that he was speechless. All she wanted was to give Adam a happy life, which he couldn't have by himself, and she couldn't provide that herself. But that entire speech she just gave would be nothing but complete and utter shit if Leonore chose to wipe her memories. "I . . . thank you." He finally produced. Terra smiled.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. To be quite honest, when I clicked on "I, Frankenstein" on Netflix, I thought it was a show, not a movie. Wow, was I dumb or what? And because of that thought process I guess I viewed the movie differently, constantly thinking "oh maybe they'll explain that in the next episode" or "they'll get closer during the season". Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with me. Anyway, this is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to right. I don't know if I'll always right in Terra's POV, but I think it's easier for me. Eh, idk. <strong>

**Favorites + Reviews = Faster updates **

**Thank you!**


End file.
